Daughter of Nobility
by KA-Kuchiki
Summary: Mikora is the youngest child of the Kuchiki house. She unlike her family does not see herself as above anyone else. In fact she is fascinated by the ways of the commoners. What will happen when her adventurous nature leads her into the 78th district.
1. Chapter 1

Long had Mikora Kuchiki defied, rebelled and even resented the ways of her noble family. Mikora was born second after her brother Byakuya into the noble Kuchiki family. A noble family whose needs were held above the rest of Soul Society. Since Mikora's birth she held no misguided sense of superiority or entitlement that dictated the ways of her brother and her family. In contrast, the ways of the commoners fascinated Mikora and her natural curiosity lead her to pursue a connection with the people.

From an early age Mikora endeavoured outside the walls of the Kuchiki manor, desperate to see what the manor walls concealed from her. Her earliest exploits were always thwarted by Byakuya much to his and her annoyance. "Bya-Bya, why can't I go where I please, Why can't I see the people!" she would exclaim when her brother caught her in the evening hours attempting to venture into Rukongai. His response was always the same. "Mikora, you are the princess of a noble house, it is not proper for you to associate with the commoners. We are above them, and as such should always appear to be."

As the years went on Mikora's interest and curiosity only grew. This was the same for her natural Shinigami strengths. When entering her pre-teen years Mikora found it easy to elude her brother's watchful and protecting eye. She would escape the manor walls and venture further and further into Rukongai. She would be lost in the complexity of it. The streets, the people, and the noise it was all foreign to Mikora's sheltered life of luxury.

Every time Mikora returned home though she was confronted with a familiar scene. She would be escorted by the guards to the manor's central chamber where she was set in front of the Head of house her grandfather, her parents, her brother and elite members of the house. They would scold her exploits repeatedly. Mikora was branded as reckless, insubordinate and a disgrace. It would always end with Mikora crying herself to sleep. Unlike the remainder of her family, Byakuya sympathised for his sister. On the nights of her scolding's he would often find his way to her side in attempts to comfort her. "Kora, hush now, you know what you did was wrong. What did you expect to happen when you go out into Rukongai?!?!"

Despite Byakuya's cold exterior when in the company of the rest of the Kuchiki clan he cared very deeply for his sister, and could not help but let his childish temper out when around her. She was the only one, besides on occasion when Yoroichi decided to visit that could penetrate and release Byakuya's real personality. In stolen hours away from lessons and noble duties Byakuya and Mikora were inseparable. The siblings both shared the same desire to become Soul Reapers and would practice against each other in all forms of combat. They were both naturally exceedingly skilled at every form of combat, but exclusively Mikora found she was adept at kidou. Despite her brother's greater age, size and ability she was able to become levelwith him when engaging her kidou.

As the years proceeded the constant scoldings could not deter Mikora from her adventures into Rukongai. Years went by and the scoldings were less and less until they ceased. Her family had grown tired of trying to tame Mikora and had left her to fulfil her own desires. She had become an almost outcast within her family, except for with Byakuya who still showed her caring and understanding.

Mikora was now venturing further and further into Rukongai. One day late in fall, Mikora decided she would take a trip during the daylight hours which was against her usual routine. Taking advantage of her families disinterest in her she slipped out after her afternoon philosophy lesson. The daylight was a blessing; it allowed Mikora to soak up more and more of the excitement of Rukongai. She became so excited that the afternoon slipped away and evening found her. She had made it all the way into the 78th district of Rukongai before she knew it. It was the furthest she's ever ventured from home. Despite Mikora's adventurous nature she was extremely naive. She saw the world as one in the same; she was unaware of the atrocities that actually occurred outside the Kuchiki manor walls.

Mikora walked down a dirty little street of the 78th district, aiming to make her way back home. Suddenly two men burst through the thin walls of house that lined the street. Screams of profanity came from the two men as they wrestled on the ground three feet away from Mikora. Blood spurted from one mans head as the others fist made contact. The fight continued as more and more sounds of wailing came from house, as blood was from the now unconscious man stained the street. The unconscious man was still now, not attempting to struggle against the other man anymore. Cries and sobs still exhaled from the house. The prevailing man dropped the other to the ground and kick his lifeless corps. "AHHH!!! Take that you dirty bastard!" he exclaimed as he kicked him again. Then when the man looked up was when he finally realised Mikora was standing just feet away. "Oh what do we have here? A pretty little girl. I'm sorry you had to see that" The man said, with a devilish grin on his lips. "Aww poor little thing you're white as a ghost why don't you come inside with me!" With these words the man lunged himself at Mikora. Instinctively Mikora leapt out of the way and planted a kick right into the stomach of the man.

This action enraged the man, and he groaned in pain. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The man hobbled to his feet and began thundering after Mikora. Mikora mustered all the speed she could and bolted along the dark street. But somehow the man's anger gave him speed and Mikora found it difficult to lose the man. He was strong, despite of Mikora's only partially developed skills she could sense it. Fear was building in Mikora, fear never before felt in her safe little world. She veered around a corner hoping it would lead her away from this man, but Mikora was confronted by a huge dead end. She was trapped between this wall and the man pursuing her. She turned and faced her opponent now, with no other choice than to attack him. The man approached, still adorned with that devilish smile. "I've got you now you little brat!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a collision as the approaching man was flung to the ground in a puff of dirt. Shouts and profanity were exclaimed this time but not only from the man. The sounds of childrens voices made it to Mikora's ears. Then someone grabbed her arm. Mikora looked into the face of a small girl who couldn't have been any older than herself. She was wearing a dirty and dull kimono, that only came to the knee. Her hair was jet black and her eyes a deep violet. "Come on already! We Gotta go!" she urged pulling Mikora along with her. They ran back across the alleyway and past to commotion. "Renji Come On!!!" the new stranger called to the centre of the fight. With her call four other young boys emerged from the fight and followed. The group ran and ran, winding through the dimly light streets. They came to the end of the road and it lead out onto a small grassy field, where a ramshackle little hut stood. As soon as the group passed through the door way the black hair girl dropped Mikora's arm. She turned and face the tallest boy who had vividly red hair, tied back into a ponytail. "Jeez Renji! Couldn't you have been any slower!" She said ferociously. "Ahh cut it out, I got there when I got there, you're so annoying" he replied, much to the others amusement. These two continued to bicker between themselves and completely seemed to forget Mikora's presence.

The two slowly ceased their bickering and became aware of Mikora's silent presence. "Umm are you allright?" enquired the red haired boy while scratching his head. They all began to stare into Mikora's direction. A sudden wave of horror swept through Mikora, as she remembered why she typically only ventured outside the manor walls in the evenings. Even though by noble standards, Mikora's appearance was quite shabby, it still oozed of wealth. Mikora looked down at her attire. She was still wearing her burgundy silk kimono, with gold sash. Her long black hair, although dishevelled was pulled back into a bun and pinned with diamond brooch. Mikora remained silent for a long while contemplating on what they must think about her.

The silence was again broken by the red haired boy. "Hello! I'm talking to you, what's your name?"

"My name?" replied Mikora

"Yeah surely you've got a name" he said

"Umm yes, my name's Mikora Kuch…, I mean Kora, just Kora"

"Just Kora aye, don't you have a surname or something?"

Mikora hesitated as the boys inquisitive eyes stared at her. She couldn't tell them her surname. Her surname was infamous throughout the Soul Society. Her family were somewhat celebrities. Mikora did not want to ruin the only chance she'd ever had to fully connect with outsiders.

"Nup my name's just Kora!" she retorted with a spark of intolerance.

"Allright, so just Kora what were you doing out on the streets at this time of night. Are you stupid or something" he said

"No I am not stupid!" exasped Mikora. She was not accustom to having her actions questions, let alone being called names. " I was just out walking, is that such a big deal" said Mikora

" Well it is if you're out walking in the most dangerous part of town, you're lucky we came when we did or that guy would have killed you!"

" I would have done perfectly fine if you hadn't have come along you know"

"Whatever!" said the red haired boy as he planted himself onto crate. Mikora was infuriated by this red haired boy. She wanted to prove to him there and then that she could have taken care of herself. As she stood there glaring at the boy, the young girl who had pulled Mikora, approached her with a warm friendly smile. "Sorry about him, he's just a jerk. We haven't actually introduced ourselves properly yet. I'm Rukia and that thing over there is Renji" she said while indicating towards the red haired boy.

The night went on as Mikora was welcomed to stay with these kids for the night. The group of kids talked the entire evening about anything and everything. They were excited to have someone new to share their tales with, and Mikora was just as anxious to hear all about them. Even the earlier reluctant Renji was now involved in the nights banter. None of the children bowed or addressed Mikora formally, it was if she were simply one of them. A strong sense of warmth spread through Mikora, a warmth that she knew she must have been looking for everytime she ventured into Rukongai. Of course Mikora lied about her name and came up with an excuse for why she was so extravagantly dress, but for once she felt she was an equal.


	2. Chapter 2

******5 years later*******

"Come on Renji! You're too slow!" called Mikora

"Gahh!" Renji gasped as he strenuously tried to catch to catch Mikora in their never ending game of tag. Mikora giggled at Renji's frustration while he frantically chased her down the dirty streets of the 78th district. The pair continued their competitive fun under the watch of their fellow friend Rukia.

Since their first encounter the unlikely gang had become inseparable. Each day new adventures and endeavours were had upon the streets of the 78th district. Although the best and closets of friends, the three never shied away from good old competition and tormenting.

"Jeez Renji I thought you said you wanted to become a Soul Reaper? If I were a hollow I wouldn't be to worried" taunted Mikora

"Hey shut up! I will become a Soul Reaper, and then I'll kick your ass" retorted Renji. The two ceased their game and came to sit underneath the shady green oak tree that towered outside the humble little shack where Renji and Rukia lived. The sun blazed through the late spring sky.

These careless times were what Mikora savoured above anything else. The freedom, the fun and the friends, it all felt as if it was how this should always be. However Mikora deceivingly lead a double life. Despite her longing to live in normality with her street dog friend she was still a Kuchiki.

Mikora stood from her lounging position under the tree. The sun reflected off her long flowing black hair. Rukia and Renji lifted their faces at this sudden movement but their faces did not show signs of alarm. Although she created excuses almost daily, it still burned Mikora deep in her soul to constantly lie to her beloved friends

"Umm, I think I'm going to go and see my friend who lives out in South Rukon, I haven't been there in a while" said Mikora, forcing the lie through her teeth. This excuse was not an uncommon one she used. Creating fake friends and associates was a reoccurring feature of Mikora's double life. "Do you want us to come with you?" inquired Rukia.

"Oh no it is fine, my friends not good with new people anyway, besides I like the walk on my own" said Mikora

"Are you sure we can't come" urged Renji

"I'm sure, it would be boring for you two anyway, stay here and have fun!" called Mikora as she sped away from the dusty shack into the distance, waving back to her friends with a reassuring smile painted across her face. How could she tell them, especially after all these years? Renji and Rukia were clueless to the true lineage that Mikora belonged to. Mikora's greatest fear was that her nobility would make her dearest friends see her in a different way and decide to treat her differently.

This return to the Kuchiki house was however not ordinary. Ordinarily Mikora would return for a day at most, but she needed to perform a certain noble duty. Today was the day her elder brother Byakuya was to become the new head of the Kuchiki clan. Her brother had already achieved the rank of Captain of the sixth protection squad, and today he and his new wife Lady Hisana would become Lord and Lady Kuchiki. The manor was alive with activity. Servants, fellow nobles and selected members of the public were a flow throughout the manor, all descending their way to the Central Hall. This made it exceedingly easy for Mikora to easily slip her way into her chambers. Going virtually unnoticed, Mikora brushed her forehead and let out a sigh. She made her way towards her overly decorated and elegant dressing table that covered the far side of Mikora's chambers. Next to the dressing table hung an enormously elaborate and beautiful kimono. The Kimono was a striking sky blue; with gold embroider cherry blossoms along the length. To the naked eye it was bewilderingly beautiful, but Mikora understood the horror of having to be restrained under its unbelievable weight.

Before Mikora could make the distance of her bedroom she was startled by the presence of a familiar reiatsu in the corner. She swung around in shock, and her long black hair whipped around her face. "Nice to see you have returned in time for the ceremony Mikora" said the glowing Hisana.

"Oh Hisana you startled me, I thought you were my brother"

"Well I assumed you would sense my reiatsu before you entered your chambers, but don't worry I wont tell your brother about your lapse in alertness." Warmly smiled Hisana

"Shouldn't you be down getting ready for the ceremony Hisana?"

"I could ask the same of you young Mikora"

"Hisana how many times have I told you, we're family now so just call me Kora"

"I know you have told me, but Mikora is such a lovely name, and besides I came to see you. You have been absent for such a long time recently, you normally are not gone for this length of time, is everything ok?" inquired Hisana. Her genuine concern and sincerity displayed so honestly on her delicate features. "Everything's fine, you know I just have a lot of things I have to do, you worry too much" replied Mikora to her sister in laws deep eyes.

"Well that is good to hear, you know your brother worries for you terribly"

"Pfft, he just worries that I'm out shaming the Kuchiki name"

"You know that is not true. He is genuinely concerned for you"

"Oh whatever, I'm sure he's crying himself to sleep every night wondering where I am" kidded Mikora, as she imagined the utter ridiculousness of that scenario. An awkward silence hung in the room, as Mikora diverted her eyes for Hisana's scanning gaze.

"Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about Hisana?" asked Mikora

"Well yes as a matter of fact there is, I know it is difficult for you to remain within the Manor for an extended period of time. But I would consider it a personal favour if you could remain here longer than normal. Just to help your brother transition successfully to the Head of the family" At this statement Mikora could not help but let out a somewhat mocking and sarcastic laugh. This reaction was not unexpected by Hisana. "I'm sorry but Hisana my brother doesn't need to 'transition' into the Head of the family. He has been prepared to jump into Grandfathers shoes since he was born" said Mikora. The small and delicate Hisana glided her way towards Mikora and took her hand in hers. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could find it within yourself to do so, Kora" The use of Mikora's preferred name shook her resolve. She knew Hisana had done so on purpose, but Mikora favoured Hisana greatly.

Since her courtship with Byakuya, Hisana had filled the female mothering role of which had evaded Mikora. Great controversy had engulfed their union also. Hisana was not of noble decent. She came from Rukongai, she was a commoner. To bring a commoner into the family was a grave violation of Noble law. This law had in particularly been ingrained into Mikora due to her rebellious ways. Despite this Byakuya had chosen to break the law and wed Hisana regardless of her heritage. This had shocked no one more than Mikora herself. Her perfect model of nobility brother, had broken one of the clan's most sacred rules. A rule he himself a sworn to uphold. This decision made the once seemingly infallible Byakuya, imperfect in the eyes of his sister, and established a new attachment to her brother that Mikora previously was without.

The mere fact that Hisana was not nobility made Mikora bond with her immediately. During her first days in the manor, Mikora followed her every move with a string of never ending questions about her life in Rukongai. In spite of her inquisition, Mikora received little information from Hisana. Hisana held herself as if she was born directly into the clan. Her walk was elegant and flowing, her posture perfect, her speech formal and refined. The one feature that separated Hisana from the noble institution that Mikora despised so much was her genuine compassion. She cared so greatly for people, regardless of their status or what the family's position was. Mikora often came across her sister in law talking and sharing tea with the household servants, a practice which was unheard of.

Mikora looked deep into Hisana's dark eyes, and their sincerity pierced through her now shaken resolve. "Oh fine, have it your way, I'll stick around for a little while this time. I'm sure Byakuya will be thrilled to hear that his delinquent runaway sister is going to disgracing the family within the grounds for a change" snapped Mikora sarcastically in defeat. The eyes of Hisana closed and an ever greatful smile spread across her face. "Well thank you Mikora, I'll send the servants in to help you prepare for the ceremony" said Hisana as she gracefully exited the room. As she exited to small maids scurried in and aided Mikora into the ridiculously heavy, outlandish kimono she was expected to wear.

The ceremony was as similar to any other Mikora had attended in her few years. The only difference was the enormous scale of the celebration. As Mikora and her procession of fellow clan members entered into the central chamber they were met with the sight of if not hundreds but thousands of individuals. The procession of Kuchiki's made their way through the monsterous numbers of bowed people to their positions at the front of the Hall. Elaborate chairs were placed in a row along the front of the vast hall, the Head seat was occupied by Mikora's grandfather who was the departing head of house. To the left of him sat Hisana, radiating joy, and to his left was the seat reserved for Mikora herself. Reluctantly she went to esteemed position besides her grandfather. Without looking to his granddaughter, Ginrei Kuchiki spoke. "Today is a proud day in the history of the noble house of Kuchiki, and in all of Soul Society. Byakuya will make a fine Head of House, and bring great honour to the clan. I am glad you saw fit to grace us with your presence today" said Ginrei calmly and refined. Mikora could do nothing but hang her head in shame, seemingly digesting the critical meaning behind her grandfathers words. "Now that Byakuya has gained order over the clan, you may be more inclined to honour our noble traditions and cease gallivanting with the commoners." Said Ginrei, emphasising the last words by giving his granddaughter a glare characteristic of any Kuchiki.

The ceremony was conducted with the absence of any mishaps. It was concluded with Byakuya and Hisana being led away from the Central Hall follow by the exclusive Kuchiki family member procession. They were lead to a lavash and extravangant banquet dinner, where not only Kuchiki clan members atteneded, but also exclusive members from the four great noble houses. During the extended banquet, Mikora exuded the image of noble perfection. She remained in a dignified sitting position and spoke only when spoken to. Enduring this banquet was almost impossible for Mikora. The casual banter between the nobles infuriated her, almost to the point of loosing her composure. But as an act of defiance she remained in her noble presentation.

The evening came to an end and the fellow nobility were escorted from the Kuchiki manor by their numerous entourages. Mikora remained in her position until all individuals had exited before she made her way to her chambers. Now free of the presence of foreign nobility, she decided to let her composure slip away. First was to remove the heavy and restraining hair ornaments that were holding up her long black hair. She kicked off the fine and delicate silk slippers from her feet, and rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. Mikora's eyes closed in frustration as she wound her way through the halls in the direction of her chambers. She was widely aware of an all too familiar presence stalking her movements.

"If you're trying to test me you failed, I've sensed you following me since I left the banquet." Sneered Mikora to the figure descending upon her through the shadows. Mikora turned to be faced with the figure of her brother standing in the hallway. "If what you say is true, your senses are still greatly attuned" stated Byakuya. "What you think I'm going soft? Oh whatever Byakuya, just because I don't spend my every waking moment confined into the prison, doesn't mean I've slacked off" snarled Mikora.

"Your manner is just as ferocious and unappealing as always" exhaled Byakuya while eyeing his sister, as if her mere existence was one of great annoyance

"Is there something you need to hassle me about or do you just do it for fun?" whined Mikora.

"Is it correct that you plan to extend your usual stay, here in the manor?"

"Why? Is that gunna be an issue?"

"It is my duty as Head of House to be aware of all happenings within the manor"

"Fine, yeah I plan on sticking around longer than I normally do, is that allright with you your lordship?" jeered Mikora, relentlessly trying to pierce her brothers refined demeanour. He remained as cool and collected, and merely bowed is head slightly. "I would like to ask that during your extended stay, that you partake in organised training session with myself" said Byakuya. This statement by her brother stunned Mikora. For a first time in her short existence she was lost for words. Why did her brother wish to have private training sessions with her. They had not done so since Byakuya first entered the Spiritual Arts Academy. As a matter of fact the two had rarely even spoken to each other since Byakuya entered the thirteen court guard squads. "Are you asking me to, or ordering me to?" inquired Mikora

"I emphasise the fact that exclusive training sessions with captain level Soul Reapers are not a regular occurance. As such you should utilise the opportunity" said Byakuya as he turned and left his sister gawking behind him. What has gotten into him? Is all Mikora could think. Her brother's unusual offer had left her stumped. She returned to her chambers an immediately proceeded to prepare for bed. She contemplated her brothers offer for so long before finally achieving sleep. Despite her thought heavy mind, Mikora slept peacefully and her dreams were full of images of herself and her beloved Rukon district friends, playing, blissfully at ease.


End file.
